Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to semiconductor devices and methods of fabricating the same, and in particular, to semiconductor devices including conductive patterns formed not by a patterning process and methods of fabricating the same.
Semiconductor devices are important elements in the electronics industry because of their small size, multi-functionality, and/or low-cost characteristics. Semiconductor devices include, for example, a memory device for storing data, a logic device for processing data, and a system-on-chip configured to perform functions of memory storage and data processing.
As the electronics industry advances, the integration density of semiconductor devices rapidly increases. However, this results in various technical difficulties, such as a decrease in the process margin or increasing difficulties in unit processes.